


What We Do Have

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry and Iris bring the Twins home it reminds Barry of the conversation he had with his mother on Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do Have

“Well this little guy definitely has the Allen chin,” Henry proclaimed proudly.

Barry smiled watching his father hold his five day old son in his arms. His normally stoic father cooed softly whenever Don or Dawn were placed into his arms. His father’s weathered face lit up with joy. Barry couldn’t imagine a better feeling then introducing his father to the twins. Or how amazing it felt to be back in the familiar surroundings of their living room. After an exhaustive twenty-four hour delivery followed by checkups with several doctors Barry and Iris finally brought the twins home.

Home. Even after five years he still wasn’t used to it. The two of them moved in here after they got married. They wanted a home that belonged to only the two of them. One they built together with the hope of raising children in. On most days there was no place Barry would rather be then home with his wife and now his children.

“Dawn thankfully didn’t inherit any Allen features,” Barry smiled down at his little girl swaddled in a yellow blanket sleeping soundly in his arms. “She’s beautiful just like her mother.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Iris hooked her chin on Barry’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I think she might have your eyes.”

“Nora’s eyes too,” Henry said with a sad smile. “Barry got his eyes from his mother.”

A lump formed in Barry’s throat thinking about that.

In this moment he was beyond happy. Everything in his life couldn’t be better. He was in love with his best friend and the greatest woman he’d ever know. He had two beautiful and healthy babies that he loved more than words can say. The small miracle that his father was sitting on his couch holding his grandson instead of being locked away in a prison cell.

Yet thinking about his mother reminded him how it would be better if she was here. In moments like this he couldn’t ignore the hole left in his life from his mother’s absence. Barry had made peace long ago that his mother’s death would always effect him. He would never stop missing her. Or want so desperately for her to be here for the happiest moments in his life.

“Yeah she does,” Barry smiled at his father. “She does have mom’s eyes.”’

Iris gave him a concerned look but Barry shook his head signaling he didn’t want to talk about it. At least not now. Iris’s hold on him tightened but she didn’t press the matter.

Later that night after the twins were put to bed Iris confronted him about it.

“Are you okay?” Iris slipped into bed next to him. “Ever since your dad’s visit you’ve been really quiet.”

Barry looked over at his wife. The past five exhausting days had been both physically and emotionally draining for her. From giving birth to twins to dealing with the concern over what it would mean if they inherited Barry’s meta-human genes. The last thing he wanted was to add to her burdens.

“I’m fine,” Barry forced a smile. “You know tired from everything.”

“Barry,” Iris’s brown eyes gazed at him knowingly. He knew there would be no way of getting out of this.

“I’ve been thinking of my mom lately,” Barry admitted. “How badly I wish she was here.”

“I know,” Iris leaned in closer to him. “I’ve been thinking about your mom and my mom. Doesn’t seem right that they can’t be here.”

Barry pressed a kiss to Iris’s forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He needed her close. Needed to feel her warm body pressed in to his own in order to ground him.

“I talked to her on Earth-Two years ago,” Barry said not able to look Iris in the eye. “Only for a minute on the phone. She and my dad were taking a trip to Atlantis. She wanted us to go instead because she was hoping to get grandchildren.”

Iris moved to tighten her arms around Barry in silent support.

“I keep thinking how I want my mother to be here,” Barry continued quietly. “Would she also be excited to have grandchildren like the Nora Allen on Earth-2? Would she be proud of me?”

“Oh Bar,” Iris’s gentle fingers touched his chin to direct him to look at her. “I’m so sorry. I know this won’t make it better but I think your mom would be proud of you. Proud of the man you’ve become.”

Barry blinked hard trying to hold back the tears even though he knew Iris wouldn’t mind.

“Your mom too,” Barry said giving her a genuine smile. “You’re an incredible woman. And an even more amazing mother.”

“I’ve only been a mother for five days,” Iris laughed self consciously. “How can you tell already?”

“I knew you’d be an amazing mother in the first minute you told me you were pregnant,” Barry said firmly.

Iris broke out into a grin and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. A kiss filled with gratitude and love and affection that always existed between them.

“I know we’ve both had our share of losses,” Iris spoke softly against his lips. “But I think what we do have is incredible.”

“I love you,” Barry nuzzled into her neck. “What would I do without you?”

“You don’t want to know,” Iris giggled when he started kissing her neck.

As the two of them got tangled up in each other both of them realized what they did have mattered more then what they had lost.


End file.
